


【2369】后窗 Chapter 2

by Mlletrois



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois
Summary: 四个人的世界，挤不下两个人秘密。
Kudos: 8





	【2369】后窗 Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> 四个人的世界，挤不下两个人秘密。

2

何洛洛和焉栩嘉关系的破裂，源于他们大四那年的圣诞旅行。

一次集齐了所有能碰到的麻烦，状况百出以至于到两人互相怨怼的地步，就算是隔着回忆的滤镜回想起来，也的确糟糕透顶的旅程。

先是没订到好位置的酒店，接着机票超售不得不改签，到了地方驾照出问题租不到车，没办法报了团结果雪橇又翻车掉进灌木丛摔了一身擦伤。最令他们失望的是，以为至少运气守恒能满足心心念念看到极光的愿望，但直到他们离开，夜夜晴朗的天空都毫无动静。

离开前的最后一天清晨，气氛在何洛洛把华夫饼烤糊的时候降到了最低点。记不清是谁先发作的，但最后发展到你踩我AJ我划你劳力士的程度，回程航班上连他们的座椅位置都调开了。

“结婚以后的蜜月旅行是次序颠倒的，应该先同旅行一个月，一个月舟车仆仆以后，双方还没有彼此看破，彼此厌恶，还没有吵嘴翻脸，还要维持原来的婚约，这种夫妇保证不会离婚。”从此以后，何洛洛对这句话深以为然。

回来后母亲听够了他的抱怨，一改平时不对他的喜好发表评价的样子，告诫他如果改不掉现在的性子，不如找一个能包容自己的人，总好过天天针锋相对。这番话，他听进去了。

何洛洛毕业即结婚而且结婚对象还不是焉栩嘉的消息令所有同窗都大跌眼镜，毕竟，校园明星情侣的佳话以这样的形式仓促告终，谁都意想不到。但事实证明，两年过去，就连最不看好他和任豪的人都不得不承认自己看走了眼。

搬到这里住是何洛洛的决定。除了打游戏外，他没什么年轻人的嗜好，不追综艺不追剧，大部分时间都用在画画上。还没结婚时，他就准备物色一个风景优美的地方终日作画，好不容易寻到这个满意的所在，又花了很久来装饰和空置，今年夏末才搬了进来。

住到郊外对任豪来说，虽然去公司的时间稍长了些，不过一看到何洛洛眼中映着眼前山色风景的光，便觉得是值得的。

任豪找了靠边侧草坪的房间当自己的书房，而把视野最好的房间留给想要成为漫画家的何洛洛，用作他的画室。

画室的落地窗外，就是后院的草坪和连着草坪的山坡，山坡上种了大片的晚樱、银杏、桂树，还有很多叫不出名字的花树。

昨夜的风雨吹落了大片桂花，原本浓郁的花香混入了雨水的味道，散逸过来更加清新。

深吸了一口新鲜空气，何洛洛望向窗外。对于现在这样的景致、这样的生活、这样的丈夫，他没有任何可以挑剔之处。面前的工作台上摆着两人合影的相框，阳光洒进来，一室铺满碎金，映着照片上的任豪清冷高贵，自己笑靥如花。

他总是幸运地被溺爱着。

他不擅于理财，任豪会帮他操好投资的心，定期把收益损失的细则都交给他过目，即便他从来也不会翻开。

他不怎么会烹饪，却常沉迷于做一些他以为还好实则十分黑暗的料理，任豪也会尽力捧场，令他信以为真，自己尝了一下却不知道这怎么能下咽。

他不想参加自己家里一些必须的应酬，任豪也可以代替他出席，避免见到一些不愿意见到的人的尴尬。

生活就在一声声“洛洛同学”“啵乐乐”里流逝了。这两年里，何洛洛自觉他的心性软化了很多，不再是之前那个骄纵固执，不允许一丝和自己意志出现偏差的性子。或许换做此时的他，先前和焉栩嘉的争吵就不会发生。或者即便发生，至少也不至于发展到现下这样的程度。

好在当时他也没有气昏头到拿结婚开玩笑。虽然他和任豪相亲认识，但在一起于何洛洛而言依旧是思考了很久做的决定，事实证明他也得到了全部世俗意义上婚姻能带来的好处——幸福、稳定和安全感。

只是有些时候，他会想，这些加起来看似爱情的东西，究竟是不是爱情。

带着雨气的风自远山吹来，透过没关严的窗子，给室内平添了凉意。趁着现在还没下雨，何洛洛放下画笔，随手套了件毛衣，打算去看看小区里的那群流浪猫怎么样了。

猫常出没的绿地并不远，穿过一片枯萎的荷塘就是。由于任豪猫毛过敏，何洛洛一向不离那些猫太近，正巧碰到有人在喂他们，也不打扰，就这么远远地望着。

除了食物，那人还带了一只罩着布的笼子，该是他用来捕猫的器具。然而他想捉的那只小可怜过于警惕，见到笼子连牛奶也不凑近，远远躲开了。

“你这样不行。要慢慢来，时间长了他就相信你了。” 想到任豪下班应该还要一个多小时，就是沾到猫毛回去洗澡也来得及，大学时每年都会参加救助流浪猫活动的何洛洛准备过去给这个好心人传授一点经验。

翟潇闻原本想得很简单，趁着猫在吃东西，把它抓住放进笼子带回家，这还不容易。结果出师不利，忘记了自己还没有和它很熟。正在自言自语安慰自己失败就失败了大不了明天再来的时候，却发现全程都被人看见了，不免有些尴尬。

“你这么懂行，不如帮我捉好了。” 翟潇闻对着声音来源的方向这么说。他有些近视，又不太喜欢出门的时候戴眼镜，傍晚昏暗的天色下，只分辨出一个模糊的影子走了过来。好像是个身量比他小一些的男生。

“要不是刚刚你吓到了那只猫，我是可以帮你的。”

离近了两米，视线才足够清晰到发现这人原来他是认识的，翟潇闻马上明白了，好端端的，焉栩嘉为什么会提出来搬到西郊住。

呵，焉栩嘉，真是小看了你啊，玩什么念念不忘、必有回想的把戏。

翟潇闻快速检索了下记忆，好在这是他与何洛路的第一次见面，朱砂痣还不认识他这粒饭粘子。

“流浪猫警惕心都是很强的，你想带回去养的话，至少要一两个星期，它能让你抱的时候才行。”

何洛洛逃了所有能见到焉栩嘉的场合，翟潇闻又是个从来没名气的歌手，于他而言，眼前的只是个想救助猫的路人而已。他还在耐心地解释怎么做才能把猫带回去。

“我才刚喂了两天。看来今天是带不回去了。”早知道就不这么着急买笼子了，翟潇闻心疼起自己的加急快递费。

“别心急呀。每天过来喂，猫很快就会和你很熟的。你住这里吗？”

“我住那栋。” 翟潇闻拎起猫笼子准备回去，空出的手指着湖对岸。既然这周焉栩嘉不在，不妨见识下他这初恋情人是什么角色，至于之后有什么事情，之后再说好了。

“我住你旁边那栋。” 知道翟潇闻是邻居后，何洛洛早收起了他本来就几乎为零的戒备心，“你刚搬来吗？我记得我搬过来的时候那边看起来还没住人。”

“对啊，刚过来没几天。” 那可不得紧随你之后嘛，借着夜色掩饰，翟潇闻撇了撇嘴。

两人相携而行，快要分别的时候，何洛洛才发现自己忘带手机，只好和翟潇闻约了下次一起喂猫的时间，到时候再交换号码。

tbc


End file.
